


Tired

by SCRedfield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRedfield/pseuds/SCRedfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been up all night trying to do research for a case him and Sam are working on. He's tired, and needs to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

Dean snapped awake, snorting a little as his head lolled forward. He blinked a few times to help himself wake up. Shifting in his seat he propped a leg up onto the table and made sure that the book that was sitting in his lap didn’t fall.

Dammit how he hated staying up like this. It was bad enough that the more expert person was sleeping on the only made bed in the room, but when Dean inevitably stayed up all night to allow his younger brother to rest, time just slipped by, and unfortunately he was no closer to finding out what they needed.

Feeling the almost full weight of exhaustion was bothersome. Sam he knew was probably used to staying up most of the night reading books and taking notes, and while Dean could do it but in the sense of being at a bar or doing a case all hours into the night, he just didn’t realize how strenuous it was on the body until he really experienced it. He was now struggling to stay awake.

Turning a page he propped his elbow onto the table and rested his temple against his palm, determined to at least thumb through this last section. Even if it killed him he wasn’t about to leave it unread. His gaze momentarily went from trying to focus on a single word to lingering on Sam, who blinked and turned his direction.

“Were you up all night?” Sam asked. Dean gave a subtle nod with half-closed lids, face solemn. “What time is it?”

“Sun’s up.” The older brother dead-panned, closing his eyes completely. 

“How far d’you get?” Dean grunted as he closed the book with a lift of the knee. “I’ll take that as you’re skimming.”

“Nope. Just gave up when everything turned blurry.”

“Come to bed, then.”

“Gladly. I’ll pick that up later,” he said as the book fell to the floor when he brought his leg down and stood. “We’re not going anywhere.”

Much like Sam who was fully clothed when he took his brother’s advice to sleep, Dean didn’t bother shedding anything as he took the few short steps towards he bed. Sam was momentarily bounced when Dean flopped next to him face first, his mouth and nose contorting against the pillow.

He didn’t see the smile his younger brother made at the action. Instead he felt the warmth of the others body when he rolled towards him, one arm draping across his back as he kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
